


There ain`t no backup

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Professional Killers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	There ain`t no backup




End file.
